


Volleyball

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Volleyball, alpha!kageyama, beta!hinata, beta!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Wakatoshi and Satoshi go see uncle Kageyama's volleyball match, having to leave Tadashi at home due to morning sickness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I'm having a hard time conveying this story into words, therefore this will be a two-part story. Wanted to write something from Wakatoshi's pov as it usually pulls me towards Tadashi when they are together. Hopefully you enjoy a little papa/Toshi time before I go back in time once again and give you an exclusive look on UshiYama mating night! *smirk*

Wakatoshi got woken up by the noise coming from their bathroom. He rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty and sighed. It has been a week since Tadashi started feeling really nauseous in the morning and it was third day in a row he spent the entire morning in the bathroom, throwing his guts up. He felt so bad for the omega and wished he could make the morning sickness go away, but knew he couldn’t do anything about it, the only thing he could do was to help him as much as he could. He has actually arranged working from home at work, his boss thankfully understanding the situation as he himself was a father of three.

“Tadashi? Can I get you something?” he asked when he finally got out of bed. The small digital clock on the nightstand read 5:43. 

“No, just leave me, please,” the omega answered and proceeded to throw up once again. It was unexpected as he didn’t get the morning sickness at all when he was pregnant with Satoshi, not once.

Wakatoshi tried to open the bathroom door only to find out Tadashi locked himself inside. “Come on, let me in.” 

“N-no. You don’t need to see me like this.”

The alpha only sighed, knowing that once his mate made up his mind, there was no changing it. He wouldn’t come out until he felt better. “Alright, I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” 

Before turning on the laptop to do some work he grabbed a cold bottle of sparkling water from the fridge and set it onto the dresser next to the bathroom door. That seemed to be the only thing that helped once Tadashi’s stomach settled. 

-

“Papa,” murmured the little boy next to him, reaching his arms up so he could be picked up.

“Good morning Toshi. Did you sleep well?” the alpha asked, wrapping his arms around the small body to give a little cuddle. Satoshi, now four, nodded and rubbed his eye with his fist. 

“Is daddy still sleeping?” 

Wakatoshi heard the omega leave the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago, and rustling of the duvet told him he went back to bed. He must have been exhausted.  
“Yes, he’s not feeling too well. We have to be quiet, okay? Daddy needs to rest a lot.”

Satoshi nodded and in significantly quieter voice suggested: “Should we make daddy breakfast to bed?” 

“Maybe next time, okay? Now we should let him sleep,” he ruffled the boy’s hair that was now getting maybe a bit too long. “But we should make you some breakfast, what do you think?” 

Since Wakatoshi’s visits to his father, who lived abroad, he became almost obsessed with breakfast porridge, something his son apparently inherited, as he demanded blueberry porridge for breakfast almost every single day. 

“Satoshi, do you know what day it is?” he asked when he set the bowls with steaming oatmeal on the table. “Today we are going to see uncle Kageyama play volleyball.”

Satoshi’s eyes widened with excitement and he quickly put a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. Although he was still too small to play it himself, he loved watching other people play and both Tadashi and Wakatoshi were absolutely certain he would be an excellent player one day. It was in his genes after all. 

“Is daddy coming with us?” the boy asked hopefully, although he pretty much knew the answer already.

“I’m sorry baby, next time, okay?” said Tadashi, entering the kitchen. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. 

“Daddy!” Satoshi turned to his younger parent and Tadashi gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” Wakatoshi asked, his heart aching for seeing his mate feeling so bad. 

“It’s better now. Thanks for the water, by the way,” he smiled a little before grabbing some apples and pears to cut them up. 

“I’ll do it, Tadashi. Please, sit down. Do you want some tea as well?” Wakatoshi got up and hugged the omega gently before giving him a little peck on the lips. He missed the feeling of Tadashi’s body in his embrace, but knew the other didn’t feel very comfortable with any physical contact right now. Hopefully the sickness would stop soon, not only for this, but mainly so Tadashi could finally have a good night sleep without being woken up by nausea. 

“The baby better be absolute darling to make up for this,” Tadashi muttered before sitting next to Satoshi and reaching to pick the oatmeal from his son’s pyjama shirt. “And you will have to be very good boy today, okay? There will be many people, so you have to make sure papa doesn’t get lost. Can you do that for me?” They have learned a long time ago that making Satoshi think that he’s the one in charge ensures he stays close. 

Wakatoshi snickered as he cut up the fruit to small pieces and put it into the bowl while waiting for the water to boil. “Oh yes, what if I get lost in the crowd? I might even start crying.” 

Satoshi’s cute face hardened with the look of strong determination and he promised Tadashi he wouldn’t let papa out of his sight. 

-

“Are you gonna be alright?” Wakatoshi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed up to go out. 

“Yes, I am going to be fine. If anything happens, I promise I will call immediately,” Tadashi smiled faintly, only his head sticking out from the alpha’s duvet. The smell was so comforting he just couldn’t let this opportunity pass. 

“Alright. Don’t forget to drink, okay? We’ll get home as soon as possible after the match ends,” Wakatoshi promised as he brushed the strand of hair from the omega’s forehead and gave it a little kiss. 

Satoshi contently watched some cartoons on the iPad Wakatoshi secured to the back part of the front seat during the ninety minute drive towards the sports hall where the match took place. Kageyama Tobio, an alpha, was a brilliant setter of one of the top volleyball teams in Japan. Although Wakatoshi didn’t like him at first, his hard working nature slowly earned him Wakatoshi’s respect and steadily they have developed a friendship. Not too close, but true and honest. It was also partly because of Tadashi, who, on the other hand, was somewhat closer to Kageyama, as they used to play volleyball together for three years. 

Finally they arrived at the destination, having to really search for a free spot on the parking lot as they were a little late. Thankfully Wakatoshi was already texted Hinata to save a spot for them and knowing the orange haired beta, he would do his best to find good seats. Hinata was still Kageyama’s best friend for as long as Wakatoshi could remember, although Tadashi assured him it was not like that from the beginning. Yet after all those years Hinata made sure to attend every Kageyama’s match he possibly could and there was a huge chance there never existed bigger Kageyama’s fan than Hinata was, although it appeared Satoshi was a close second. 

They entered the hall and made their way to the seats, Satoshi glancing on Wakatoshi to ‘make sure he won’t get lost’. The boy was so adorable; he must have taken that after Tadashi. 

“Papa, can you carry me, please? I want to find uncle Hinata.”

It didn’t take long for Satoshi to find the bright orange haired boy, as he was jumping up and down, waiting anxiously for the match to begin. 

“There they are, I can see them!” he pointed to the seats at the very front. 

“Uncle Hinata!” Satoshi wiggled himself from Wakatoshi’s arms when Hinata noticed them and hugged the boy. Sometimes he wondered who the boy took after in being so bold and very rarely shy, but when it came to all the ‘aunts’ and ‘uncles’, he was always all about hugs and cuddles. 

“Satoshi! I haven’t seen you in ages! Look at you, you are such a big boy,” no matter how Wakatoshi tried to keep from laughing, he couldn’t help but to snicker at least a little at hearing those words from someone who used to get called ‘Shrimpy’. Satoshi grinned and climbed onto the seat next to Hinata, then he patted the seat next to him, looking at papa.

“Hello Ushijima,” Hinata grinned and shook the alpha’s hand. “Where did you leave Tadashi?” 

“He wasn’t feeling too well,” he explained and looked at Satoshi immediately, who just pressed his lips together and nodded. They have agreed not to announce the pregnancy until the omega entered the second trimester and they made Satoshi promise not to let his tongue slip again. They didn’t mind Tsukishima knowing, but just in case wanted to keep it that way. 

“Oh, hello Kenma,” Wakatoshi finally noticed the other beta, who just sat there staring into his phone. Kenma raised his head, murmured hello and went back to staring onto the display. He wasn’t the most sociable person, but Hinata always somehow managed to convince him to go out.   
“Papa, when is it going to start?” asked Satoshi impatiently and wiggled in his seat. Wakatoshi finally sat down, taking off Toshi’s jacket and making him drink some water. 

“Don’t worry, it will start soon. Will you cheer for uncle Kageyama?” 

“Yes, I will cheer the most out of everyone!” Satoshi declared and grinned. He was so happy about being there.

“We’ll have to see about that, Satoshi,” Hinata matched his enthusiasm. 

Wakatoshi just sighed. Those two were so alike, it was terrifying. He quickly took out his phone and took a photo of them, sending it to Tadashi. Just as he pressed ‘send’, the door opened and both teams walked onto the court. Both Satoshi and Hinata stood up and clung to the railing, shouting their support for Kageyama, who just gave them a little smile and a wave, before sinking back into his focused, determined state of mind. Wakatoshi’s hands itched for a good spike as he saw them line up and he smiled a little before Kenma caught his attention. For once he wasn’t looking into the display, but a sort of dreamy half-smile settled on his lips as he watched the other beta cheer for his best friend. Wakatoshi understood, as he often looked at Tadashi the same way. 

“Papa!” Satoshi turned around and jumped up and down. “I will play volleyball too!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst segment of the series so far, and I almost regret even writing it. It was so much better in my head but I somehow found it terribly hard to convey the words... maybe some day I'll revisit this and edit it. Right now I just needed to get it over with so I could start different, better segment. So I'm sorry for such a poor upload, promise the next time will be better. :)

Wakatoshi smiled and nodded. Maybe it was time after all, at least to get Satoshi his first ball. 

He used to be the same, his father always told him, always begging him to teach him to play and there was no way he would let Toshi beg for something like this. He never blamed his father though, knowing it wasn’t his fault but rather his mother’s decision, she was the alpha after all. Once he presented as alpha he swore he would never ever treat any omega as someone who should automatically be submissive, obedient and tend to all of alpha’s needs just because they were born as they were. He made that pretty clear when he got so angry with his mother after she kept nagging him to get Tadashi pregnant before the omega felt ready for it, that he didn’t speak to her for almost 6 months. 

“Papa?” Satoshi’s voice brought his mind back to the hall. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts. 

“If you want to play volleyball, you should pay attention to uncle Kageyama,” Satoshi’s face lit up when he realized he just got green on playing. 

-

The match progressed. Kageyama’s team just won the third set. Satoshi was now sitting in his seat, still observing carefully, but apparently his legs got tired. On the other hand, Wakatoshi was sometimes scared Hinata would fall over the railing and fall face-first onto the court floor. Where did this man get all his energy was still a mystery, even after all those years. Wakatoshi’s phone vibrated just as Kageyama dumped the ball over the net and scored another point for his team.

_How’s the score? Miss you both. x_

_1:2 winning. Currently 3:9 winning the fourth set. Will be home soon. x_

He felt a slight tug in his heart, knowing Tadashi really wanted to be here and cheer on his high school friend. 

“Daddy’s messaging us. He says he misses us,” he informed Satoshi, who just sighed and offered they should take a photo of themselves to send daddy, so he could at least look at them. In the end they all took a selfie, including Hinata and Kenma, who looked slightly relieved that the photo forced Hinata calm down a little. 

-

The match ended in the fourth set, Kageyama’s team victorious. They waited for Kageyama afterwards, who emerged from the dressing room first, running towards the orange haired beta. 

“Dumbass Hinata, I told you many times not to shout at me so much!” the alpha said instead of greeting, but still pulled his friend into a quick hug. 

“Papa, what’s dumbass?” Satoshi asked, looking up on Wakatoshi and they all snickered.

“That is a bad word you should never use and if uncle Kageyama doesn’t learn not to say this word in front of children, he might find himself ruffled up somewhere in the corner,” Wakatoshi growled jokingly as he shook Kageyama’s hand. 

“Where have you left the rest of the family?” 

“He wasn’t feeling well, but don’t worry. He cheered for you over the phone.” 

“Papa’s going to let me play volleyball! I want to play as good as uncle Kageyama!” Satoshi announced with a grin and Kageyama blushed a little as he stared at the child. Even if he knew he was good, apparently being praised and idealized by his friends’ child was too much. 

“I’m sure you will be even better. It’s in your blood after all,” Kageyama assured Toshi with a smile and ruffled his hair. 

Even through his awkwardness, Kageyama was really good with children, having fathered twins with his mate he met in his third year of high school when she signed up for the post of the Karasuno’s team manager. 

“I’m hungry,” announced Hinata. “We should go for a meal and celebrate your team’s victory!” 

Wakatoshi politely declined the invitation, not wanting to leave Tadashi by himself for longer than was necessary. It took another 20 minutes for Satoshi to say goodbye and forced papa to promise they would go visit them as soon as possible. Kageyama’s twins were close to Satoshi in age and he had a court close to his house. Hinata (and Kenma, it looked like) didn’t live far from there and after Wakatoshi was promised a grown-up match, he didn’t have any other choice but to say yes. Of course he failed to tell them they would need two more players instead of one as Tadashi couldn’t, but that was an announcement for another day. 

On their way home they stopped in a sports shop and bought Satoshi kid’s ball. He refused to let it go out of his hands for the rest of the journey, beaming like a ray of sunshine. Once they got home, the boy ran to the living room, where Tadashi was reading a book. 

“Daddy I’ve missed you!” he quickly put the ball on the floor just to give his father a kiss and cuddle, before he picked it up again. “Look, I’ll play volleyball like you and papa and uncle Kageyama!” 

Tadashi’s jaw dropped a little as he looked up to Wakatoshi, who bent down to give him a peck on his forehead. “He was so excited about it I just couldn’t stop myself from getting it,” the alpha confessed. 

“Alright, but you have to promise to play with daddy as well, alright?” Tadashi raised one of his brows.

“The four of us will play together when the baby grows up!” Satoshi declared before running off to his room. 

“And so it begins, the training of our future star, huh?” said Tadashi as he got up and hugged the alpha, pressing his face in the crook of Wakatoshi’s neck, inhaling the sweet, comforting scent. 

“Seems like it. But not before I make up for the day apart from my sweet omega,” Wakatoshi purred, pressing a kiss on top of Tadashi’s head. 

“Papa! Will you play with me?” the kid shouted from his room and Tadashi snickered.

“I guess you don’t have a choice but to start immediately, papa.” 

Wakatoshi sneaked one more kiss in before Satoshi shouted once again and papa alpha set off to start training their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending love for all the hits, kudos and comments!


End file.
